Private Matters of Their Future
by BookCaseGirl
Summary: ABC Oneshot featuring Chuck/Blair. Blair wants Chuck to finish what he started...


**A/N: **I was eating dinner and just randomly thought of doing another ABC fic. I had so much fun with the last one, and I GUESS you could fall five reviews a good response, heh. But, I thought I would give it another go and see what people thought :)

Michelle is amazing :)

P.S.: Gossip Girl and all of it's characters and concepts are owned my Josh Schwartz, Stephanie Savage, and CW Television network. Thanks for not reading this disclaimer, ha. :P.

_Private Matters of Their Future_

"Are you listening to me?" Blair questioned quietly as Chuck's snores became more prominent.

"..."

"Boy, are you quite the sleeper, Bass. Really, you'd think you could listen to a _Waldorf_," She grumbled quietly to herself.

"Copper and silver, Nathaniel. Nothing else, copper and silver...." His incoherences were not making one bit of sense and Blair was losing it. She smacked him across the back of the head sharply, letting go of her frustration.

"Devil-girl...How dare you wake me up? I was having a good dream," he growled out at her.

"Ew. I don't even want to fathom a guess as to what it was."

"Fathom something else then?" he questioned as he hand trailed from her chest down to her stomach.

"Guess again, Bass. I'm not in the mood," She turned away from him and rolled her eyes admonishingly.

"Here's hoping that I can change that..." he murmured as he placed strategic and tantalizing kisses that trailed from her ear lobe to the very bottom spot on the nape of her neck.

"Ignorance is childish, Chuck. Stop being stupid and just leave me alone," Blair chided. She was trying to ignore the blanket of warmth that was spreading through her, but failing miserably. She rolled away from him to the very edge of her bed.

"Jesus, Blair. Get over yourself, will you?" he snapped.

"'Kay. I'm totally fine with listening to you. _You_ on the other hand..._You_ can't seem to stay _awake_ long enough for me to finish a conversation with you!"

"Listening isn't a strong point for me, Blair. I can admit that. Am I forgiven now?" Chuck stroked the side of her cheek with his thumb.

"Maybe," she replied with a pout.

"Never, ever again will I not listen to you. Any closer to being forgiven now?" He questioned, snuggling closer to her so they were nose to nose and giving Eskimo kisses to one another.

"Option number one, Bass: You pull these covers up over us and finish what you started earlier. Option two: You don't and I leave. You don't want to even think about option number three, so don't ask." She leveled him with her eyes.

"Put the candle out. I choose option one, obviously," he said in a smug and superior "I'm Chuck Bass" tone.

"Questionable....I was so sure you would ask about three. What with your ever-present death wish and all."

"Retract the sarcasm, Blair. Do you want this or not? Because I sure as hell do."

"Sighing would be a given from me right now, Chuck. For some reason, I cannot seem to round up enough strength to do even that."

"Tell me what you want and I'll give it to you, alright Waldorf?" He flipped over so he was facing the ceiling.

"Unabashed truth from you. That's what I want. _Finish what you started,_" she bit out through clenched teeth as she yanked his face so it would meet hers.

"Virtue you lack: patience. Just a small side note," Chuck whispered through a grimacing mouth at the slight pain her forceful pull had caused.

"Well?"

"Xyster? Would you like one? Because I'm not repeating what I said earlier."

"Zen is not my emotion right now. That a tip-off Bass?" She huffed loudly and he slumped down in bed.

"Alright. You win. You _will_ marry me, right?" He whispered as he placed a demure kiss on her cheek.

"But of course," she whispered as their lips met in a kiss to consummate their new engagement.

**A/N: **Hope it was okay! It's my goal that I get the next chapter for BitSoG finished soon...I AM working on it. I really need to work a little harder on getting that updated more often. I would really appreciate all reviews that I can get on that story, as well as this one. Reviews are just always deeply treasured by me and they really get me motivated! Thanks! :)


End file.
